Digital Collision
by Dragons15
Summary: When a reawakened evil threatens the digital world the legendary warriors and the digidestined find that not only is there more to the digital world than they ever imagined, but that they must work together to not just save their worlds, but all of them. I don't know for sure if this would be rated T, or K .
1. Prologue

To start, so you can see the angle I'm approaching this from, here's my thoughts on the continuity of seasons 1-4. Seasons 1 & 2 happened in the same place of course. Then you switch over to season 3 where seasons 1 & 2 are a TV show. I think that somehow no one remembers the D-reaper incident other than those directly involved and season 4 occurs sometime after season 3. This explains why in season 4 it is said that digimon cannot exist in the real world. I also think that it is possible that there could be only one digital world that has either changed over time or has different layers to it that the different groups traveled to. For this I am using that each group traveled to different layers of the same digital world.

**I do NOT own digimon.**

Unknown to all as the five digidestined returned home, as the digital world was made whole once more, something was there that should not have been. Unknown, that is, to all but three. The former great celestial digimon felt it come, and yet did not know what it was, they only knew that is should not have been. At first it seemed like a shadow or a ghost, but slowly it began to take a more solid form. It was scarecrow like in appearance. Most of its face was covered, it wore a tall pointed, purple hat, and a cloak of the same color emblazoned with strange markings. As it finally became solid it gave a low gasp, staggering backwards a few steps before falling to its hands and knees. Then it whispered one word, "Gatomon."

Meanwhile in the real world…

Takuya tossed and turned in his sleep. He had been having the same dream for some time now. It had started a couple of weeks after they had left the digital world, and continued through the three months that had passed since then. So it was of little surprise to him when he once again suddenly awakened panting and shaking at five in the morning. He knew that the dream was important, yet he could never remember it when he woke up. Only bits and pieces, that seemed to include, a vampire, a talking cat, a wizard, and a lot of screaming.

And in another…

It was beyond late, far, far beyond, but Kari lay awake. She could not sleep and so she stared upwards into the darkness. She let out a small sigh as she lay there letting her mind wander and thinking of all she had been through with Gatomon. She paused in sadness as she thought about Wizardmon and how brave he had been, what a friend he had been… and she slept.

What do you think? Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, but please do not be outright rude. If you don't like it you don't have to read it.


	2. Going Back

To clear up any confusion this combines seasons 1 and 4.

**I do NOT own digimon.**

Takuya was still staring at the celling as the first light of dawn crept into his room, and as his alarm clock went off, he got up know that if he did not he would be late for the meeting with his friends. He glanced at the clock as he turned off the alarm and sighed: it was eight o'clock in the morning and once again he was wide awake. Takuya had never been nor, he suspected, would he ever be a morning person. Yet he had found that each night after he would awake from the dream he could not sleep. Once ready, he called out a quick goodbye to his parents and raced out the door. Only a few blocks away he skidded to a sudden halt. He stood for a moment, tense, and waited breathlessly to see if it had really happened. Again he heard it and he swiftly pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Takuya," said the familiar voice, "you are needed once again"

"Ophanimon, what's wrong," he said, his voice tinged with worry and excitement.

"Something is very wrong." Ophanimon continued, as if he hadn't said anything. "You must go to the elevator in the train station where your journey began. Then you must-" here the connection began to break up, "-crest-light is the key-allies-stop-caution-~~~~~" the call disconnected. Now very worried he went as fast as he could to the train station elevator. Upon arriving out of breath and breathing heavily he waited for the others, who soon after arrived in very much the same condition. As they boarded the elevator and prepared to ask each other what they thought could be happening their phones all spontaneously and simultaneously made the infuriating noise that all phones do when you have been disconnected from a call and not hung up the phone. The noise stopped as abruptly as it had begun, but not before the phones had become D-Tectors once more. Then, just as they were about to speak, they were blinded by an intense flash of light.


	3. Unexpected Encounters

**I do NOT own digimon.**

Tommy groaned as he tried to sit up. His head hurt and the world spun around him. He would have fallen over if not for something steading him.

"Take it easy." spoke a voice, "I don't know what happened to you, but it can't have been good considering it sounded like there was an explosion." Though his head was still pounding Tommy knew that the voice most certainly did not belong to any of his friends. Even though he knew this he was caught completely off guard when he turned to see Wizardmon was the one who had spoken.

"Aah!" he cried as he scrambled backwards, the world painfully snapping back into focus. He reached for his D-Tector, only to discover it wasn't there. "Wh-what did you-Wh-where is my D-Tector Wizardmon?" he demanded in a shaky voice, images of the last time he had encountered Wizardmon flashing through his mind. Tommy didn't understand the expression on Wizardmon's face. It wasn't the he couldn't see the emotions clearly displayed, confusion, shock and worry; he just didn't understand why those emotions were there.

"D….Tector," Wizardmon questioned in confusion, "is that something like a Digivice? Now it was Tommy's turn to be confused.

"What's a Digivice?" Tommy replied.

At first Koji didn't think things could have gotten much worse after the flash. When he had come to he had had a massive headache and had been unable to find anyone else in the surrounding forest. Then he had been proven wrong when attacked by a digimon who had simply dissolved into data when he defeated it, no fractal code whatsoever and discovered that he could only spirit evolve to Lobomon. When he heard the explosion he hoped against all logic that he was not going to be proven wrong again. Of course it was not to be. Arriving at the source he was confronted with the site of a small crater and a little kid covered in dust. The kid was coughing and trying to wave the dust away so he could see as Koji crept cautiously forward. Just before he reached the edge of the trees he heard the kid speak.

"Patamon?-cough- Patamon where are you?-cough" he shouted still choking on the dust. "PATAMON?" he cried out in obvious desperation, "Matt? Gabumon? ANYONE?"


	4. Unexpected Encounters Part 2

**I do NOT own digimon.**

Zoe woke, to find herself once again blinded by intense light. It took her a moment to realize that she was not still on the elevator, but rather on the ground at the bottom of a sandy chasm with high rock walls in three directions and the sun shining directly in her face. She lay there a few more moments, before carefully pushing herself up wards into a sitting position, and began to take careful note of her surroundings. Just as she was wondering if there was enough space between the walls for her to be able to spirit evolve and fly out, she discovered that she was not alone.

"Oooh, what happened? Oh no! Sora wake up! Zoe turned and found two other children. One, on her hands and knees, who was dressed in pink and wore a rather large hat, was trying to wake the other lying on the ground. She guessed that the unconscious girl was Sora. As Zoe sat there stunned to find herself stranded with two strangers and none of her friends in site Sora's eyes fluttered open. "Thank goodness!" cried the girl with the pink attire as she helped Sora stand up. Then with a thoughtful expression added, "Hey Sora, where do you think we are?"

After taking a quick look around Sora replied, "I don't know Mimi. But, it has to be somewhere in the digiworld, right? I mean you got sucked into a computer too didn't you?" _Sucked into a computer?_ Zoe wondered, confused now that some of the shock had worn off.

"Come to think of it yea, I remember that… but then where are Palmon and the others? Weren't they there too?" Then, to the surprise of all Mimi turned to Zoe and said, "Who are you?"

In her disoriented, stunned, and confused state the only thing Zoe could think to say was, "Ummm, hi?"

It just seems to me that Mimi is not always exactly the most observant of people.


	5. Fire and Courage

"Hey, hey whoever you are wake up!" Someone was saying rather loudly as they shook Takuya. He groaned and rolled over. The shaking did not stop. Just as he was about to whine is his best "I'm tired and I don' wanna get up voice" that he wanted five more minutes the events of the past not even half a day came rushing back to him. He shot bolt upright. Big mistake. His head collided with the head of whoever had been trying to wake him up.

"Man that hurts," he muttered as he sat there with his eyes closed rubbing the sore spot.

"You're telling me," said the kid, "bad time for an introduction I suppose, but I'm Tai." Takuya jumped, startled, between hitting his head and remembering that he was back in the digital world it had slipped his mind Tai was there. Opening his eyes he saw a boy with an impossible amount of brown hair who was wearing goggles, grinning and rubbing his head as well.

"I'm Takuya," he said extending his hand to Tai. Tai shook it.

"Nice to meet you Takuya," Tai added a bigger, grin on his face.

"Good to meet you too," Takuya finished the same expression on his own face. He stood up. Suddenly the grin left Tai's face and he tackled Takuya knocking them both to the ground as green flames erupted overhead. The attack had missed by mere inches and they both felt the searing heat. They rose and Takuya found himself facing an old foe. He took out his D-Tector and stepped in front of Tai. "Execute!," he cried, "Spirit evolution!"

Just as their attacker once again yelled, "Emerald Blaze!"


End file.
